


The Slow Burn (Part One)

by lovethebroken



Series: The Slow Burn [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethebroken/pseuds/lovethebroken
Summary: After hiding herself away for five years, SHIELD has finally found her. Now she's finally found a use for this gift that she calls a curse. Although a few things she hadn't counted on...an expert marksman and a super soldier. Clint/OC & Steve/OC





	1. Chapter 1

                              :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Laying low hadn't been an issue. I was a former Marine. I could live without the necessities for a while. After three tours in Iraq and one tour in a location that I didn't really care to even mumble the name, I was used to living in such private and mundane conditions. My ability as some have called it made me want to live alone. I didn't want to have to worry about hurting anyone. After almost burning down a bunk house with four of my best friends, I decided to put space between myself and any other humans. I landed in Canada a short time after going AWOL. I was now on a list…a terrorist watch list. I still had a few friends in the service and a few others that were in Homeland Security. Every once in a while they would contact me and let me know the status of my warrants and also just how close they were on my trail.

Canada seemed like the best place to reside. I was far enough away from my family that I didn't have to worry about endangering them. I took a small job as a cook in a restaurant. I realized after a year of isolation that I would have to start intergrading myself back into society. My only problem was my worry about being a human guinea pig for scientists everywhere.

"You almost done with that cheeseburger yet Marc'? Things been making out with that flame for quite sometime now…"

I glanced over at my coworker and the closest thing I had to a friend. Flipping the charred piece of meat onto the bun I shrugged, "Customer said well done. I aim to please."

Helen rolled her bright hazel eyes at me and hit me on the shoulder, "Malvern is here. Go take a smoke."

I didn't smoke, she knew this, but in order to get breaks around this establishment…you had to fake smoke. Taking off my apron I gave a swift nod as I passed Malvern. He was a balding man at forty, quiet, and loved to read Anime. Snatching the pack of cigarettes under the counter and a lighter the television caught my eye suddenly. The UN Building in Italy…it was covered in blue flame. It was burning. The young brunette who was reporting was bawling as she was spitting out words. I couldn't read her lips clearly enough. "Jason, turn that thing up."

He glanced back at me and he turned the 90's style tv up louder. I felt my mouth drop slightly. _"I'm standing here in the middle of the city. We- we just received word that this was-was a terrorist threat against our country. Forces are converging with the United States of America to handle matters concerning the UN. Ther-there were no survivors."_

I stared hard at the blue flame shooting from the windows and felt my veins ice up. I tossed the pack of cigarettes onto the counter and grabbed my backpack. It was time to move, Canada was no longer safe. They would be looking for me. Someone would be trying to blame this on me. I rushed past Malvern and Helen to the back door. She was calling my name, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't allow myself to care about them. Time to buck up and be a hard ass.

As soon as I hit the back door I was running as fast as I could. I needed to get back to my cottage on the hillside and pack my belongings. I would go to South America next. That was the plan in the beginning. Travel from continent to continent, but this damn town made me change my mind. I lived about two minutes walk away from the diner, running…I could make it there in a short time. I skidded short as I rounded the corner on my street. A man in a blue spandex like suit with red and white stripes stood tall beside a red and yellow Ironman. I had seen them on the television not even eight months ago with the attack happened on Manhattan. I backed up slowly, glancing from side to side.

"Marcy James. We need you to come with us."

My eyes shifted to the man that was called Captain America. I shook my head, "I didn't do that. You have to believe me."

Ironman was the next to speak, "We aren't saying that. You are wanted for questioning."

"I'm not going in. I refuse to be a science experiment," I took off running in the opposite direction. Where in the hell was I going? One could fly and the other had super human strength. I felt cold metal fingers wrap around my arm and I turned snapping my thumb and middle finger together as I opened my palm up. The blue flame was pure energy sending Ironman back about ten feet. I turned and stopped at the sight of Captain America standing broadly, his shield in front of his body.

"This doesn't have to end ugly Marcy. We just want to talk."

I moved my left hand beside me, the blue flame still rotating and drifting up my arm. I saw something cross over his face quickly and he lowered his shield. He inched toward me as if I were a rabid animal. He was probably right. "I didn't blow up the UN."

"Then come with us…tell SHIELD that. I won't let them treat you like a lab rat. You have my word Marcy." I swallowed dryly feeling my anger resolve a bit. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. The blue flame was up to my shoulder now and I felt the flames kissing my cheek. I nodded as I closed my fist and brushed my fingers against my palm in one swoop causing the flame to extinguish. He gave a small smile and held out his hand, "Captain Steve Rogers."

I heard a moan behind me as I took his hand. I heard Ironman grumble something about kicking my ass and Captain Rogers smirk went into a full blown grin. He had some grip on him. "Sergeant Marcy James, sir."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keeping true to his word, I wasn't put into any cages or testing facilities although this room sure felt like a small prison. The glass, I was told, was impenetrable and if I tried to escape…well, death was a sure consequence to follow. Steve, as he told me to address him, promised that this was just a precaution until questioning. I had been sitting here for three hours now and I was just a smidgen bored. I quickly snapped my fingers, laying my palms flat instantly. The blue flame danced before me and I started to wonder if I would ever be normal again. The past five years it hadn't dissipated, in fact, it grew stronger. I was waiting for it to engulf me one day and be the end of me. I knew it would happen eventually. I was just waiting. I held my hands so that my palms were facing one another, the flame conjoined into a bright beautiful ball. My fingers moved gracefully as if I was kneading dough and the ball grew in size. I let out a single puff of air and the ball disappeared. Sitting there in silence, staring at my hands, my weapons...I realized something. I was a freak.

"That's a neat trick."

I glanced over to the tall man with an patch covering his left eye. I had the sudden urge to say 'Ey matey!' but I refrained knowing that I would have to spend longer in this ridiculous glass prison. I stood slowly and approached him. He was the man that Steve was telling me about. Nick Fury. Apparently he was in charge of this whole shindig. I crossed my arms, "I have a lot of party tricks. One…however is not blowing up the UN Building."

"We know." He shifted his weight before he pressed a button on the control panel to the left. The door opened and I grabbed my backpack with my things in them. Steve was kind enough to left me pack before I was hauled away. "I'd like to offer you a proposition Sergeant James."

"I don't think I'm someone you would like to have on your little A-Team." I said looking down. He watched me carefully and nodded.

"I don't usually take no for an answer Sergeant," he said as he began to walk down the hall. I had no choice but to follow him. I looked around the corridor seeing all of the labs, technicians, military, SHIELD uniforms. I felt small then. "I know all about your little accident in Iraq with Crystal."

My eyes back up to him. He was pressing on through the halls and we suddenly stopped short. I glanced over at the room and recognized Steve. I also noticed another familiar face…besides Stark. I swallowed loudly. Fury turned his pointed gaze on me, lines etched in his face from stress, fatigue, and war. I knew men and served with men just like him. The kind you would be honored to have your back at any moment, "Vic Crystal is creating the same blue flame that you are empowered with. He's burning down buildings all over the world. Building an army. It's time you took a stand and used your little gift for good instead of flipping burgers."

He entered the lab area and I followed slowly. Everyone's eyes were on me. Fury drew in a breath, "This is Sergeant Marcy James. She's going to join our team here. You already know Rogers and Stark."

Rogers nodded and Stark remained silent. I figured he was still upset that I slammed him into a wall. Fury continued, "This is Doctor Bruce Banner. Agent Natasha Romanoff and then you already know Agent Barton."

I nodded. Of course I knew him. He did a tour in Iraq with my special ops group when we were hunting for Crystal. After the lab was blown, he was pulled back to wherever he had come from. Romanoff eyed me suspiciously. "Thor is supposed to return shortly. You will meet him then. I trust that your new team mates will take care of you properly. Stark…she needs a suit."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
The view from the aircraft was breath taking at night. It reminded me of my time in the desert. I loved the crisp night air, the gentle breeze that blew over the sand, the sound of gunfire and bombs in the back ground. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. I flexed my hands into fists and stretched my fingers giving them a slight pop. My hands stiffened if I went too long without producing a flame.

  
"I remember that look."

  
I swiveled around to find Barton staring at me. He was decked out in black leaning on the wall behind me. I smiled and gave a slight nod, "You called me on it many times."

  
"Several. The look of an anxious Marine. Quite frightening if on the other side of a gun." He commented casually as he strolled up beside me. His hands stuffed deep in his pockets, a small stern look laced his face…he hadn't changed much in five years I decided. Except his smell…sweat and cigarettes were traded in for…leather, hues of amber, and some unknown cologne that smelled amazing.

  
"No guns now…not really sure if I could fire one…while the heat is on," at that he laughed. He glanced over at me and his eyes trailed down to my hands. I held one up for him to examine it. He began to reach out but stopped. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Touching me won't burn you. I have to let it."

  
He nodded and I heard him swallow, "I…I had an idea that something had happened to you after the lab explosion. I just didn't know what. You acted so…strange. Off, you know? Before I could ask- SHIELD was shipping me off somewhere else."

  
"I ended up almost burning down a bunk house. Injured one Corporal. She had burns over 50% of her body. I…I just ran. I gathered my things and I just ran. They declared me AWOL…filed my name under terrorist…and I've been running ever since." I sighed heavily and turned toward Barton. "I really could have used someone I trusted Clint. I could have used a friend."

  
"I had orders Marcy," he said quietly, his voice strained. His brow creased and I saw a flicker of movement behind him. I snorted as I nodded toward the camera behind him.

  
"Guess you still do." He looked confused as he turned and spotted the camera. His body tensed as he turned his gaze back on me. He didn't say anything. I shook my head angrily, "Maybe I was wrong…we weren't friends."

  
His eyes dropped to the ground and I felt my veins ice over again. I twisted and took off jogging toward the training room. When my blood pressure spiked, I found it easier to lose control. It was at moments like this that I discovered I didn't need to flick or snap my fingers…the flame just appeared. Most people would think that my blood ran hot, that was not the case. It felt icy…a burning cold feeling. I had compared it to frost bite many times. The pain didn't bother me so much anymore. It was the feeling afterward that did. The feeling that I got when it ended…like I missed it. I shoved the training room door open and fell down on my knees just as the flames consumed my hands. I felt the burn crawl higher up to my elbows and my tears sizzled across my cheeks. I whipped my head around at the noise to my left. Steve.

  
His eyes were wide with caution as he stood like stone watching me. I turned away and tried to calm myself. I took in a deep breath until I felt the flames sinking back down toward my hands. I closed my fists and ran my fingertips gently over my palms swallowing as the flame disappeared. It was quiet for moments, but felt like hours to me.

  
"Marcy…" Steve tried softly. I opened my eyes and found him in front of me. He squinted and smirked, "There's those brown eyes. You okay?"

  
I blinked several times at the comment. 'There's those brown eyes.' When I lost control…my eyes turned blue…the exact color of the flame. It would consume me and I had problems getting it under control then. "Yes."

  
I worked with the flame every day to prevent such things from happening. I haven't used it in three days. I didn't use it for five days once…and I burnt down an abandoned house I was staying in. "You sure?"

  
I met his blue concerned eyes and nodded swiftly, "I just…I need somewhere to flex this thing. It…it gets harder to control after a while."

  
He nodded with understanding and I wondered if he really knew. If he really understood what I was going through? I had a feeling Bruce could. He stood up and held his hand out for me. I hesitantly slipped mine into his and he pulled me up in one swoop, "I know the perfect place."

  
Thirty minutes later we were in the belly of the ship, somewhere dark and silent. I loved it instantly. The lights flipped on and my eyes searched the room. Metal crates were packed into the room creating a large arena like area. Steve grinned as he watched me walk toward the center. He followed me, "Thor and I stacked these crates ourselves. Heavy, solid…we spar in here when we don't feel like being in the training area."

  
I studied his face. He looked happy for a moment. Perhaps he was reminiscing about his golden years as Stark called them. "Will you, with me?"

  
His head drifted around toward me and shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweats. I still had my day clothes on. He was dressed for bed. I didn't sleep very much…when I closed my eyes I saw nothing but fire. "Will I what? Spar with you?"

  
I nodded and he laughed with a shake of his head, "I don't know…what if you go all sparky on me?"

  
"Sparky?" I laughed and grinned as I trailed around the room letting my fingertips trace along the metal cases. "Maybe that should be my superhero name. Sparky."

  
"I kinda like Flame. Sparky kinda sounds…" he stopped for a moment and I glanced at him. He had a blush that had seeped into his cheeks. "Personal."

  
"I think it's a good nickname." I said quietly as I picked up a piece of metal and eyed it closely. I glanced over at Steve who was scuffing the floor with his shoe as he gnawed on his lip silently. I chunked it at him hitting him squarely in the back of the head.

  
"Gonna take a lot more than that to dent this hard head." He rubbed his head and cut his eyes at me. He took a stance and held up his hands. He nodded at me, "Well, then, Sparky…let's see what you got."

  
"No flames. Just me."

  
"No shield. Just me."

  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Steve ended up kicking my ass, but it was nice to actually joust with someone for once. I rubbed my arm as I walked down the long corridor to bridge where the Avengers were meeting. It was odd to have a team again. I had spent some time with each of them. Stark kept referring to me as The Girl on Fire and Katniss. I didn't even shoot a freakin' bow. Nevertheless, I had to explain these references to Steve for obvious reasons. Natasha didn't say much, but she seemed like she was someone you would want on your side. She had also taught me a few useful moves that I had planned on using against Steve later we were down in the belly of the ship. Bruce was someone that I enjoyed being around because we had similar issues. Clint…well…

  
Seeing Steve, Bruce, and Clint talking in the hallway was a relief because I was pretty sure I was lost. I was still getting turned around in this big ole' heap of metal. They all glanced at me as I made my way toward them, latte in hand. Bruce smiled as he held his up and nodded. He told me that coffee calmed his nerves. I took his advice.

  
"Hey, where you been Sparky?" Clint cut his eyes toward the Captain and then back to me. I smiled…probably too brightly at the sound of my new nickname.

  
"I'm still having directional issues." Steve laughed and Clint tried to hid his smirk, but I caught it. Bruce adjusted his glasses before he glanced at his watch.

  
"I think it's time for class kids." Bruce was always on time. Time. Time. Time. He always was looking at that watch looking at the time and his...heart rate. I'm not sure if I could live like that. Although, I wasn't sure I could like like this, but I was.  We all followed Bruce down the hallway to the bridge. Clint hung back a bit further and was silently walking beside me. "So…sparky, eh?"

  
"I like it. Better than The Girl on Fire as Tony so delicately puts it." Clint snorted before crossing his arms.

  
"He's been calling me Robin Hood. I think he's got plenty of nicknames for all of us to go around."

  
"But I do like Sparky," I said with a smile. He stopped and tugged on my elbow, gently. The smile on my face faded at the deep lines that suddenly appeared on his face. He sighed and then took in a short breath before he finally spoke,  
"You don't need to get involved with team members Marc'…it just screws up your emotions. Clouds your judgment."

  
I scoffed at that, "You're the one sleeping with the Black Widow…" His widen at the revelation and his grip tightened on my elbow then quickly dropped. I shook my head, "When I can't sleep Robin Hood…I take long walks. It's amazing what you hear."

  
I left him standing there leaning on the wall, his mouth parted slightly. I couldn't say that I was jealous of Natasha and I couldn't say that I wasn't. Back on our tour together, Clint and I become very close friends. There was a point where I began to question my feelings for him, but then my accident happened. He left shortly after that. Sadly, there was the end of that. In fact, I was pretty sure that I would never see him again...until now.

  
Stepping onto the bridge, I saw the empty seat next to Steve and immediately took it. He studied my face a moment before glancing up at Clint who stepped through the doorway with a stern look on his face. Steve's eyes shifted back to mine and he held a silent question. I shook my head as Fury turned and handed a stack of folders to Agent Hill. She passed them out very quickly as Fury began.

  
"What you have here are the files that we secured on Crystal's research. Testing subjects, past whereabouts, and…rumored plans for attack…"

  
"Forgive my tardiness friends. There were…complications on Asguard that were in dyer need of my attention." My ears perked at the accent and I looked over at the demi-god everyone had been referring to as Thor. Holy crap, may I say. My eyes drifted from his muscles back up to his startling blue eyes. He sat down in the seat directly across from me. Steve leaned over and whispered, "That's Thor."

  
I nodded and looked down at my file trying to hide the fact that I was staring and had been caught, "I gathered."

  
Steve grinned as he looked up at Fury. He continued after shooting us a look. The scowl permanently covering his face, "The testing subjects did not fair so well…as you can see."

  
I turned the page seeing pictures of several bodies mangled and burnt. I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head, "I must have received the stable solution. It blew up shortly after…so he would have to remake it. Guess he's having some issues with that."

  
Fury nodded, "Yes and right now, if he knew you existed. You would be on his most wanted list."

  
I gnawed on my lip for a moment and shrugged, "Why not put me there? Draw him out to us?"

  
"Yes," Stark spoke up. "Bait…let's hang the newbie out on a line and see if he bites. That seems like a wonderful idea."

  
"I can handle myself Stark." I counteracted and he sighed in return. Bruce nodded his head slowly, "I see what he's saying. He needs to control this…flame again…you are the one thing that worked out. Accident or not. Your blood is definitely the key to him creating a stable solution."

  
"I say we try this last place he was seen." Steve said flipping through the file calmly. I glanced over Clint. He hadn't even opened his file. He was sitting there calmly, hand resting against his chin staring at the table. Natasha shifted her eyes away from him to me. Oh boy. I didn't need her on my tail too. Her eyes shot to Fury and I let out a short breath that I had been holding.

  
"I can try to get close…see what I can find out," Natasha offered.

  
Fury shook his head and turned away, "I think we should show off our new member. See if he bites."

  
I couldn't bring myself to look up at the rest of my team. I stared silently at the picture of Crystal. His bright gray eyes staring straight at me. He did this to me. His solution did this. If I could kill him…I might sleep better. I wouldn't feel so mad at the world and hate myself for being such a freak. My life was pretty much over thanks to this man and his mutant blue flame. I glanced up and everyone was looking at me with a cautious eyes.

  
"Marcy…" I looked over at Steve and saw blue reflecting in his eyes. I looked down at my hands, flames covered my fingers. I cleared my throat and the flames were gone instantly. Bruce was watching me with knowing eyes and I sighed heavily as I nodded.

  
"I'll be your bait."

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
